


欲壑难填

by lulu0208



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Male Preg, description of female sex organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0208/pseuds/lulu0208
Summary: 预警：脏/双性产乳/Mpreg/舌交/为肉而存在的OOC





	欲壑难填

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：脏/双性产乳/Mpreg/舌交/为肉而存在的OOC

卡尔顿从梦中惊醒，难以忍受的腰酸让他忍不住呻吟了一声。转头看向床头的电子闹钟，凌晨两点二十分。

怀孕是件吃力的事，卡尔顿甚至不知道今夜还能不能睡着。但现在他有点饿了，他想冰箱里会有能饱腹的食物。

——那么他就得走到厨房去。卡尔顿撑着腰从床上起来，银灰色的触手不止何时冒了出来，托着卡尔顿的腰臀帮助他下床。

“累吗？”他的共生体关心到。

“哦不，我想这大概是孕妇的正常反应……但是我最近的确睡得不够安稳，”卡尔顿摸上自己鼓起的肚子，“但是为了他，我不能乱吃药。”银灰色的触手覆上了卡尔顿的手背，现在卡尔顿肚子里小宝贝的父亲母亲都在场了。

“不到三个月就可以结束了，卡尔。”他们已经走到了厨房，卡尔顿并没有自己打开冰箱。暴乱从冰箱里拿出速冻牛排和一盒牛奶，卡尔顿干脆靠在料理台上，看着他的外星生物把倒进瓷杯的牛奶放进微波炉，然后用一小块黄油煎牛排。

谁能想到外星领袖也会变成家庭煮夫？卡尔顿有些害羞的想这应该是爱情的魔力，这话说出来有点想十七岁没有谈过恋爱的少女，但是无可否认，暴乱就是卡尔顿的崇拜对象。他对暴乱的爱能够得到这样的回应让卡尔顿感到幸福。

牛肉和黄油的香味散在厨房里，食物的熟甜气味让卡尔顿有些迷糊，他捧住暴乱的脑袋从侧面亲吻那些骇人的长牙。暴乱读出了宿主甜蜜的小心思，让自己的舌头伸出来一点，卡尔顿碰上那条软肉便毫不犹豫地含住，鼓动着腮帮吸食着舌尖一段。等他吸累了，他又用自己的小舌头舔过暴乱每一寸舌面，湿漉漉的眼睛看向暴乱狭长的双目。

这个淫荡的科学家又湿透了。

但暴乱还没忘记卡尔顿还饿着肚子。他用舌头浅浅地操了一遍卡尔顿的嘴，光是这样就已经把卡尔顿逼的浪叫连连了，禁欲太久的总裁甚至已经把手指送到了蜜穴穴口打算自己玩一下自己，暴乱却没给他这个机会。

这一顿宵夜吃得卡尔顿坐立不安。他知道自己的内裤湿透了，似乎连睡裤都湿了一小块。但他必须要“完成任务”才能继续进行下一项。他吃得比平时要快许多，味蕾还没有记住黄油和牛排的味道热牛奶就马上席卷了口腔。卡尔顿喝得快了，有几滴奶白液体从他的嘴角滑出来。这在平时几乎是不可能的，人前的卡尔顿要把一切都做到极致，酒水从来都是抿着嘴下肚；但现在不一样了，他没必要在暴乱面前掩饰自己的欲望——他现在就是一条渴望被操的母狗。

暴乱用舌尖舔走了从卡尔顿嘴角溢出的奶汁，并认为这没有卡尔顿产出的乳汁好喝。卡尔顿脸红心跳地和暴乱接吻，他被暴乱调教出来的敏感的身体已经会为外星君主的淫邪言语而做出反应了。

等卡尔顿回到卧室，他几乎是倒坐在床上，捧着肚子慢慢挪回床中央。暴乱等卡尔顿靠着枕头坐好后出现了，外星君主的头部浮在人类面前，普通人会为这可怖的面容而惊叫，但卡尔顿不会。他毫不畏惧这外来生物的利刃与獠牙，他曾虔诚地亲吻过每一颗巨齿的尖端，让它们划破自己的手指，再把血液送上暴乱的舌尖；他也曾被眼前这个异星生物深深进入，银灰色的液体探索过了科学家每一寸土地——

没有谁比暴乱更清楚卡尔顿此刻需要什么。

暴乱早就清楚卡尔顿想要做爱，但他们的孩子饿了，卡尔顿也饿了，暴乱只能等待他的孩子和爱人吃饱，最后才轮到自己。现在卡尔顿已经为他准备好了。一回到床上卡尔顿就开始发出断断续续的呻吟，隐忍又委屈地控诉暴乱的“冷淡”，蜜色的长腿夹紧又松开，但作为一个怀孕的母亲，这样简单的自慰都令卡尔顿疲惫不已。

“暴乱……呜……”他又开始了。谁能想到大名鼎鼎的生命基金会总裁现在穿着被淫水打湿的内裤可怜巴巴地求着一个外星生物操他？即使卡尔顿没说出来，暴乱也早已经把他脑中所想读遍了。

银灰色的触手解开睡衣的腰带，从睡衣下摆伸了进去，顺势把睡衣向两边拨开，卡尔顿配合地动了一下肩部把睡衣抖了下去，并主动抬起臃肿起来地腰部把内裤睡裤一下脱到了膝盖下面。卡尔顿微微分开双腿，他闭着眼睛，睫毛却上下颤抖，仿佛在做着激烈地挣扎，最终他的右手往身下探去，暴乱没有阻止他，他看着卡尔顿用自己的三根手指插进那欢快开合着的小嘴浅浅地自慰。

手指怎么可能满足卡尔顿。他们已经有三个月没有做爱了，当然这都是卡尔顿的意愿，自从怀孕后暴乱都没有强迫过他，这怎么能怪暴乱呢？而小总裁终于在这个夜晚尝到了禁欲的后果，他不可能只用三根手指就满足自己。

卡尔顿的胸前已经爬上了数条细小的银灰色触手，有一些凝聚起来变得更加粗壮，那些触手模仿着人类手掌揉捏的动作大力玩弄着卡尔顿涨奶的胸部，而更为细小的那部分则卖力戳弄着深粉色的奶孔，直到那里渗出乳汁流到巧克力色的身体上。

“唔——暴乱！”卡尔顿被玩得又痛又爽，他的手覆上自己因涨奶而发育如少女般的乳房，双手托住乳房的两侧向中间聚拢，那样显得他的双乳更加饱满可口了，又有几滴乳汁从奶孔里流出来，卡尔顿有些失神地看着，然后用食指沾上一点送进自己嘴里。

“我说过你的乳水很美味。”

“可是我没打算自己吃，”卡尔顿大张开自己的双腿，“你知道，那是我留给孩子，和你的。”

“吃掉我。”卡尔顿请求到。

仁慈的君主应允了人类。那条完全伸出来能有半米长的舌头舔上了巧克力般甜蜜的身体，暴乱先让舌尖与卡尔顿的小舌头缠绵了一会儿，但是刚刚在餐厅他们已经这样来过一次，所以这一次他很快的在卡尔顿湿热的口腔里戳弄了几下就退了出来。

他卷住黑天鹅的颈项，娇贵的动物挣扎起来。氧气渐渐缺失，卡尔顿几乎踮起双脚用脚尖撑着床垫，双手抓住了禁锢他脖颈的猩红长舌。眼前浮上一层泪膜，快感也同时出现。暴乱感知到卡尔顿真的呼吸困难后松开了勒紧他的舌头，卡尔顿再一次亲吻那条舌头。

“太美了……”卡尔顿由衷地赞美到，他的眼里还闪着泪花。他是暴君最忠实的教徒。

“卡尔。”银灰色的触手擦去卡尔顿的眼泪，床第间的人很快抓住还停留在脸上的触肢，手指一样粗细的触肢回应他的是变成人类的手掌回握住卡尔顿的手。

暴乱的舌头继续游走在诱人而充满淫欲的肉体上，他在小丘般的双乳前停留了一会儿，舌头卷走从奶孔里源源不断涌出来的奶汁，卡尔顿对此只是呻吟，没有更多，毕竟他现在不需要留着奶水哺乳婴儿……“够了……嗯哼！”但卡尔顿叫停了暴乱对乳房的偏爱，他抱歉地告诉暴乱那里面已经没有奶水了，“下一次好吗……暴乱，亲爱的，真的没有了。”说罢还要大力揉动那对像蓬松巧克力小面包一样的奶子，证明那里面真的没有多余的“奶油”了。

吃完了卡尔顿的乳汁让暴乱很是满足，于是他决定满足卡尔顿的欲望。下一秒，那根舔舐完乳汁的舌头就捅进了卡尔顿的花穴。那简直毫不费力，卡尔顿早就湿透了，更别说他刚刚还用手指不知足的玩弄自己。暴乱戳进去的一瞬间卡尔顿就尖叫着颤抖地射出了第一波精液——几个月未承性爱的身体敏感到了几点，此刻卡尔顿就是一个彻头彻尾的淫娃，任暴乱如何玩弄，他都会送上最骚的浪叫和情液。

“卡尔，看看你淫荡的身体。”暴乱在他脑内低沉地笑着，舌头不停抽插着花穴，穴口流出的晶莹液体不知是暴乱的唾液还是卡尔顿的淫水，卡尔顿捧着自己的肚子哭着高潮：“不暴乱！那里……不要！哦……我们的孩子，我的宝贝……呜……！”

被暴乱的舌头玩上了高潮，这不是第一次，但卡尔顿害怕极了，他缩着屁股不想让暴乱插得更深，但他又极其渴望暴乱能顶进他的子宫……那里又热又痒，等待很久了……但是，他们的孩子受得了吗？

暴乱凝出两只大手握住了卡尔顿的屁股，这下算是躲不掉了。那根舌头又一次冲了进去，一下戳弄到了最深处，卡尔顿甚至感觉到肥厚如龟头的舌尖已经顶到了子宫口……

“呜呜……暴乱，我们的……孩子……”卡尔顿无助地啜泣起来，他觉得肚子好痛，他不知道那是不是错觉。

暴乱已经很擅长安慰自己的宿主了，他把舌头从穴道里抽出来，收进嘴里，然后凑过去亲吻着担心孩子的卡尔顿，“别担心，那是你的孩子，也是我的孩子。你觉得他会那么脆弱吗？”

这话显然安抚到了卡尔顿，他不再哭了。性爱和哭泣消耗了他许多力气，卡尔顿已经很累了，但潘多拉的盒子已经打开，不可能再关上。暴乱的舌头再一次舔上卡尔顿的下体，舌面缓慢地擦过穴口，睾丸，再是勃起的阴茎，那根蜜色的阴茎在暴乱的舌头下颤动了两下，射出稀薄的精液。卡尔顿发出悠长的呻吟，他的眼睛因为困倦和干涸的泪水而睁不开了，但这样让他的感知更为敏感，发红的穴口一张一合，里面粉色的穴肉依稀可见。

“操我。暴乱……让我们的孩子看看，你有多爱我。”

银灰色的液体凝出了阴茎的形状，跟卡尔顿的阴茎相比，那可以称得上是可怖，可暴乱知道卡尔顿爱死这个了，他下面那张女人才有的小嘴能全部吃进去，在他们结合的第一个晚上暴乱就知道了。

那龟头只比拳头小一点，卡尔顿大张着腿，银灰色的小触手帮助暴乱扒开穴口好让他塞进去，卡尔顿哼叫着，别以为那是疼的，其实他爽得不行，满心期待着被外星生物填满他空虚的肉穴。

小臂一般粗的灰色阴茎慢慢地推了进去，直到填满了卡尔顿的肉穴，卡尔顿因为满足眼角又渗出了眼泪，他叫着暴乱的名字，温柔的异星恋人用湿润的舌尖舔吻他的眼皮，双手也被银灰色的液液体包裹住了。

“MY BEAUTY.”这次暴乱不再温柔的对待卡尔顿的子宫了，谁不想操熟卡尔顿的肉穴？暴乱喜欢那里面的温度，如果卡尔顿愿意，他可以一直停在那儿，把他给卡尔顿的精液和卡尔顿的淫水全都堵在里面。

或许等孩子出生以后，这个想法就可以落实了。

现在暴乱只想好好地操弄一番身下的恋人。卡尔顿听了暴乱的话，不再担心他们的孩子，事实上也的确不用担心。于是暴乱发了狠一样的每次都顶到卡尔顿的子宫口，上面也用舌头塞满了卡尔顿的口腔，重复着和下身一样的抽插运动。

上下两张嘴都被填满的卡尔顿感到前所未有的安稳。他累极了，也快乐极了。他看不到暴乱，但他全身上下都被暴乱包裹、填满。

他们的肉体是融合的，他们的思想是一体的。

他在脑内无数次表白暴乱，我爱你。

我爱你，我爱你。我爱你们。

后来他不再想了，暴乱还没有结束这场性爱他就已经昏昏睡去，我们不能要求一个孕夫坚持到最后。

暴乱把精液射在了卡尔顿身体里，但他没有抽出来，多余的精液和淫水只能缓缓地从穴口的小缝中流出来。暴乱选择不打扰已经熟睡过去的卡尔顿，清理的事情等他醒了再说吧。

银灰色的触手为卡尔顿盖好被子，睡梦中的卡尔顿下体还咬着暴乱，口中发着模糊不清的呻吟声。

“我淫荡的卡尔。”

于是暴乱决定在梦里继续满足这个欲壑难填的小美人儿。


End file.
